Living As Muggles
by Norwegian Moonflower
Summary: This consept is old. But I don't care. Three of the Marauders and Lily goes off to a Muggle School to learn how to live as Muggles. Involving chaos and perhaps some alcohol. MWPPera. SBRL SLASH! Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1 Muggle Studies

Chapter 1 – Muggle Studies

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter-characters. If I did, things would be very different. Remus, for example, __would never, never, never, never ever hold hands with Tonks in the funeral!! He is with Sirius!! Okay, just had to get that out of my system._

_I have done some changes to this chapter. The month has been changed because honestly, it didn't make any sense. And some small things. I have been itching to do this for a long time. And for some reason, I sit here, the day before my third exam, doing it. I get rather annoyed at myself sometimes._

_But! Here it is!_

**Chapter 1 – Muggle Studies**

It was late September. The air had begun to get cold and autmun was approaching Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was in the seventh and last year of the four most infamous students to set foot within the grounds of Hogwarts; the Marauders.

Three of the Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter, were currently sitting in their Muggle Studies class. Two out of three were extremely bored. Sirius had taken Muggle Studies only because James had taken it (and to annoy his parents, of course), and James had taken it only because one Lily Evans had taken it. It was really a puzzle why Lily Evans had taken this subject, seeing as she was Muggleborn, but James didn't care about that. Remus were genuinely interested in the subject, as the only one of the Marauders, because his mother had been Muggleborn. Peter had taken Divination instead, thank God, so they didn't have to explain every little detail to him.

The teacher, professor Appleway, was handing back a test they had a week before. James and Sirius didn't seem to be paying attention at all. They were too busy planning a prank in progress in The Plan Of Making The Slytherins' Life Miserable. This one was on how to make their clothes turn pink. They hadn't gone very far, however, because Remus refused to help with pranks during class and he was the brain in the prank-pulling. Without him, James and Sirius wouldn't be able to figure out _how_ to get their brilliant pranks working.

"And as you might recall, I promised the top four on this test a prize," professor Appleway said loudly. At this, James and Sirius paid attention too.

"The top four are, in chronologic order; Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black!" the teacher announced. Applause broke out. Lily beamed, Remus looked proud and Sirius and James exchanged hand-shakes and then stood up to bow.

"The prize is a trip," Appleway continued when James and Sirius had sat back down and the applause died out. "You are going to a Muggle school, where you will learn how to behave as Muggles, experience their schooldays and, hopefully, act as Muggles." He gave them an exited grin, and failed to notice that James and Sirius' grins had faltered.

"You will be there with them for a month," the professor said. "It will not affect your schoolwork here. Your other teachers will send you your homework by owl while you are away. I will come with you on this trip and will help you with your homework, should you need it."

"Now, everybody move along now," he finished. "See you next class."

"Living as Muggles for a month?!" Sirius exclaimed when they were out of the classroom. "We are wizards! Why would we want to do that?"

"I don't know a first thing about Muggles," James muttered with a horrified look on his face. "I don't know a single thing about them!"

"Oh come on, you two!" Remus said and smacked them both on the head.

"Ow!" they said in unison.

"You deserved it," Lily said from behind as she walked over to them. "You're acting like idiots!"

"No, we're not!" James said.

"Sirius Black does never act like an idiot!" Sirius said with an indignant voice. "I'm always acting like my usual extra-ordinary, smart, utterly handsome self!" Lily huffed in disbelief.

"Your girlfriend hates me, Prongs!" Sirius wailed. He put his hand on Remus' shoulders. "My Moony is the only one that understand me. Right, Moony?" Remus Looked at him.

"You're making fun of Muggles. That means you're making fun of my mum's family," Remus said. He put on a hurt expression. "It would hurt me a lot if you didn't want to go," he pouted. Sirius closed his eyes, muttering "no, no, no, I'm _not_ falling for it." While Sirius was muttering and refusing to look, they had reached the Gryffindor table for dinner. They sat on the end furthest away from the teachers' table, as usual. Peter came and sat with them too.

"You don't want to learn about my mother's family?" Remus asked Sirius, looking and sounding deadly hurt. Sirius had a hard time trying to ignore the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Damn!" he said, and a few first-years edged a little away from them. "Okay then! I'll come with you guys on the trip!"

"What trip?" piped Peter, but was promptly ignored.

"That's the spirit, Padfoot!" Remus said and kissed him. "And I promise, we can go searching for a pub there too." Both Sirius and James looked considerately happier from that idea.

"Yes! We can go pub-crawling!" James said with his voice full of childish enthusiasm.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked. No one heard him this time either.

"Hurray!" Sirius yelled, and caused several students to look at him with fear written all over their faces. It was a well-known fact to hide when Sirius Black looked so pleased, especially when James Potter looked equally happy. Lily groaned.

"Did you have to say that, Remus?" she asked. "Now they're never going to let that thought go!" Remus just shrugged. He didn't much dislike pub-crawling with his two best friends, especially because Sirius got _very_ cuddly when drunk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peter asked again, and the other Marauders and Lily turned to him as if they hadn't noticed him there. Then Lily started a long explanation of what was going on. When she was done, Peter chirped out.

"So you're leaving me all alone?" he looked absolutely terrified of the mere thought of it.

"Well, seeing as you don't even _have_ Muggle Studies, then yes," James said and patted Peter reassuringly on the back.

The week before the Trip was extremely quiet from the Marauders' side. They nearly let the Slytherins in peace, which was a very disturbing change. Every time one or more Marauders walked past a Slytherin in the halls, the poor Slytherin would shrink and hide as well as they could. The only reason for this change, however, was that the Marauders (sans Peter) didn't want to get into a detention that would ruin their trip.

_Thank you so much for reading! Love to you all!_

_I would be very happy if you left reviews for me! ____winks___


	2. Chapter 2 The Trip And A Prank

Chapter 2 – The Trip And A Prank

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I just wish it was. Hill J. K. Rowling everyone!_

_I didn't get many reviews. Honestly: one review?? But seeing as it's my first story, I'll forget it. This time._

_Thank you for reviewing my story, Norwegian MoonShadow!! Means a lot, you know!_

_(This chapter has also bee fixed a bit.)_

**Chapter 2 – The Trip And A Prank**

It was the day of the trip; the 1st of October. The students and teachers were _very_ happy that the Marauders would be leaving early in the day. They wouldn't be seeing them until the 1st of November, which meant that for once, they were safe on Halloween. Normally, the Marauders would have some kind of prank planned for that particular date.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were packed and ready to leave for a month of living as Muggles. In this past week, they had been working harder on heir homework than they ever would believe possible, so that the could finish some in advance. Then they didn't have to do so much when they were in the Muggle world. Even James and Sirius had started to look forward to their trip. The two dark-haired boys were now really eager and were currently jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, boys!" yelled the professor. "Honestly, you two. Well, now that I've got your attention. There are some last-minute details you will need to know before we leave. First: James and Sirius: There will be no pranking the Muggle teachers. You hear me? Not even the Muggle way."

"Damn!" Sirius said with feeling. James didn't look too pleased either. "Why, professor?" Sirius was giving Appleway the most pleading look he could manage. The professor only chuckled.

"Because it is so, Sirius," he said. "And next; I should not need to remind you of this, but I will do it anyway: no magic are allowed in front of the Muggles. I will be living in the apartment next to you, and I _will_ keep an eye on you." James and Sirius sighed heavily.

"You're ruining their trip, professor," Lily giggled. James and Sirius glared at her. Professor Appleway only laughed at this.

"Let's go, students," he said, and they marched out from the castle. James and Sirius _really_ marched, humming some march-song-thing. In the moment they reached the carriages, an ear-splitting shriek could be heard from the castle. The professor looked startled, but the four students laughed. When they could hear the voice of Minerva McGonagall yelling after them about some severe punishment when they returned, James and Sirius rolled around on the floor of the carriage, laughing their heads of. Even Appleway had to smirk a little.

"What did you do?" he asked, pretending to be scolding them.

"We – we – t-tu-hu-hu-hurned," Sirius started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"We turned all the Slytherins' clothes bright pink, their hair startling orange and their skin sickly green," Remus said while wiping tears of laughter of his face. James and Sirius had finally got Remus to help them work on the prank they was planning during Muggle Studies, and Remus had come with several good ideas to make it better.

"Oh, I would pay sooo much to see their faces!" James yelled from the floor. Even Lily was laughing.

"Not to mention their colours!" Sirius howled in a fit of laughter.

"I can't understand where you get the ideas from," Appleway said and shook his head disapprovingly. He smiled a very wide smile, however.

They reached the train station and boarded the train that would drive them to King's Cross where the Muggle bus was waiting for them.

They sat in a compartment in quiet company. Remus picked up a book and Sirius pouted at him; he had other plans in mind. Remus stuck out his tongue at Sirius, then returned to his book again. Sirius then got James into a round of Exploding Snap. They seated themselves at the compartment floor and started a rather loud round of the noisy card game. Lily and Appleway eyed them warily.

"Why did you take Muggle Studies, Lily?" the teacher asked to get his attention away from the exploding cards. "Seeing as you're Muggleborn, you're supposed to know everything there is to know about Muggles."

"Well, I had the choice between Divination and Muggle Studies, and I think Divination is rubbish. But I also find it fascinating to learn what the Wizarding world think of Muggles," she answered honestly. James chuckled from the floor. For some reason, Lily knew it wasn't about the cards.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"You said that Divination is rubbish," he said, like that explained everything, and chuckled again, this time Sirius joined in. Lily stared at James.

"Remind me why I'm dating you again?" she asked, frowning. "Because I can't remember. It surely isn't for your brain or your sense of humour." James chuckled some more.

And that's how the entire train ride went; Remus was reading, Lily and James were bickering lovingly while James played Exploding Snap with Sirius (and losing spectacularly) and Appleway was switching between looking fondly at his favourite students and reading a Muggle novel.

They reached King's Cross and departed the train. Outside the station was a small bus waiting for them. James and Sirius was both pureblood and therefore not used to things like this at all. Sirius looked wary when he sat into the bus. James looked like he was afraid it was going to explode every moment. Lily and Remus only snickered of their other halves and sat in.

The bus ride was very long. The driver had to stop with several occasions. First when Sirius exclaimed loudly that he had to pee. Then, fifteen minutes later, James had to pee too. Next, Sirius spilled pumpkin juice over himself and Remus, so they had to stop so they could clean it of. Ten minutes after that, Sirius had to pee again because of the pumpkin juice he had just drunk. The thing that annoyed Lily to no end, however, was when James _somehow_ managed to lose his glasses out the window. Luckily, they didn't break, because Mrs Potter had been smart enough to put a strengthen charm on them a very long time ago.

By the time they reached the place they were staying, the driver looked like he was on the verge of a nervous break-down. He was shaking violently when they descended the bus.

"He looked a little out of it," Sirius said when they walked towards their house. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I can't imagine that the poor man is used to people like you and James, love," Remus said disapprovingly.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius said loudly, making several by-passers look at him. He just winked back at them and grinned.

They reached the house. It was a five floor house with several apartments in it. It was a red brick building with big white painted windows. The walls were covered in dust from the road and the fire-stairs looked like they had seen better days.

"This is where we're living?!" Sirius exclaimed in horror.

"Padfoot, old friend, you can't always live in a castle or a manor," James said and patted Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius glared at him.

"Stop the bickering; let's go in instead," professor Appleway said and walked towards the door. The inside was considerably cleaner than the outside, thank God. The janitor had a small office in the hallway. They got their keys and walked over to the elevator. James and Sirius looked very sceptic, but followed anyway. When professor Appleway pushed the button for the 2nd floor and the elevator moved, Sirius shrieked and jumped closer to Remus. James made a high-pitched noise too and jumped over to Lily.

"The world is ending!" Sirius yelled. "This is the end! Goodbye world." He then turned to Remus. "You should know that I love you a lot, Moony. See you in Heaven!" He did a dramatic move with his hand and pretended to faint.

"Padfoot, you do remember that we talked about elevators in class, don't you?" Remus asked, looking as though his boyfriend had completely lost it. Sirius opened his eyes and looked around.

"Elavetars?" he asked in disbelief. "What's that?" Remus sighed.

"Elevators, Padfoot," Remus repeated slowly. "Lifts. It's a machine that would transport you from one floor to another." And if one cue, the door opened to reveal floor number two, where they would be living for the next month. Sirius and James looked in awe.

"All the things Muggles invent to replace magic!" James exclaimed in admiration.

"Wizards don't have a magical counterpart for lifts," Lily said with an exasperated sigh. "They only have stairs, and stairs exist in the Muggle world too." James stuck out his tongue at her and didn't respond.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily walked over to the door to their room. Appleway had given them their key-card. Unfortunately, Sirius was the one who got it, and he didn't understand what to use it on. He stared at the card, to the door and back again. Then he slammed the card against the door and waited, as if he thought the door was going to open. Remus and Lily chuckled.

"Here, Sirius, let me show you," Lily said as though she was talking to a child and took the card out of his hands. She stuck the card into the slit where it was _supposed_ to be used and the door opened.

"Voila! Behold the magic powers of Lily Evans! In your face, Black!" she said and stuck out her tongue to Sirius. Sirius, James and Remus was left stunned.

"Dude," Sirius said to James. "She's been hanging out with us waaaay too much. We're rubbing of on her." He actually looked a bit scared. Lily giggled and walked into their room.

The apartment was nice enough, they registered. They entered the living room with two couches and a TV, to the right was an open solution in to the kitchen and to the left was two doors leading to what they assumed to be bathroom and bedroom. Lily walked over and opened the closest of the doors. It was indeed the bathroom; with the usual shower, a cupboard filled with towels, a toilet and a hand basin.

Sirius went to open the next door. It was the bedroom. The _only_ bedroom. Containing four beds and four wardrobes.

"Come check this out!" he yelled. He grinned. "We are supposed to share bedroom!" Lily, James and Remus came to look. James groaned.

"Why, oh why?!" he cried and looked upwards to the ceiling.

"Because this is what they offer," said a voice from the door. It was professor Appleway. "It was either this or two apartments. We will make some adjustments so you can get some privacy." At this, Sirius grinned slyly and waggled his eyebrows at Remus.

Appleway conjured a wall in the room, so that there were one bed on one side and three beds on the other (for Lily's sake, of course). It was just a partition that could easily be removed, but it served its purpose.

"Now I'll leave you," the professor said. "I trust that you are capable of looking after yourself from now. The refrigerator has been filled, I hope you can make food on your own?" Lily nodded.

"It's settled then; you'll do the cooking, Lily!" Sirius said and shook her hand vigorously.

"Good," Appleway said, ignoring Sirius completely. "And I'll wake you up tomorrow to bring you to the school you'll be attending." Everybody nodded and bid the professor good night.

Just after the professor had gone, Lily and Remus went to the kitchen. Lily was going to make food, and Remus felt that he needed someone _sane_ to talk to for a change. James and Sirius turned to the beds with grave looks on their faces. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"It looks lonely. Poor Lily," Sirius stated as-a-matter-of-factly. James nodded his agreement, raised his wand and moved the partition so it was in the middle of the room with two beds on either side. Then they both raised their wands and murmured a spell. The beds turned into two double beds. They both grinned happily.

"Much better," James said and this time it was Sirius' turn to nod.

"We just have to remember the Silencing Charms," James said with a grin.

"Like we ever forget!" Sirius exclaimed. James cast at him a disapproving look.

"You do, Padfoot. You do way to often," he said solemnly. Just then, Lily called them in to the kitchen for food.

They all ate in silence and went to bed. Remus and Lily smiled when they saw the changes in the sleeping arrangements. They didn't mind much. Within minutes they were all fast asleep.

_Aren't they cute?? Ah, I love them. I really do. And Sirius is __not__ dead!! He is alive and he is coming back to his dear Moony before Tonks manage to seduce him (which she wont!)!! Sorry.. Just had to get it out of my system.._

_Reviews are rewarded with cookies! Or maybe a hug, because I want my cookies for myself._

_Anywaaayy: Review please? Pretty-please?? It would make me very, very happy!_


	3. Chapter 3 First Day At School

Chapter 3 – First Day At School

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them, only some of the made-up characters._

_Thanks to Norwegian MoonShadow for being a good reviewer. As the only one, might I add. giving you an accusing glare _

_(More fixing! Not much in this chapter though)_

**Chapter 3 – First Day At School**

The next day, Sirius awoke with a start at the horrible sound he had ever heard. He stared wildly around in the room to find out what was waking him from his wonderful dream involving Snape, a levitation spell, shampoo and lots of pink paint.

RRRRIIINNGGG!!

"AAAHH!" he yelled and jumped involuntarily up from the bed. His yell woke up Remus, Lily and James too. Lily took her wand, mumbled a few words and the partition packed itself together.

"Whassissgoingon?" James asked, half-awake and raised his _very_ messy head about one inch from the pillow.

RRRRIIINNGGG!!

Then James also yelled and jumped up in a sitting position. Remus and Lily both sighed, and Remus drew his cover over his head.

"Sirius, answer the phone," Remus mumbled from under the cover.

RRRIIINNGGG!!

"Huh? Oh, _that_ thing?" Sirius pointed at the phone on their nightstand. From the other side of the room, Lily nodded.

"Hello?" Sirius answered, suspiciously. "Oh, hey professor. Wha– of course I'm awake! I wouldn't be talking in this thing if I was asleep, would I?" Then Sirius looked like he was listening intensely, a very rare sight.

"Would you repeat that, professor?" he asked. "Ooooh, bin-pall-pens!"

"Pinball pens," Remus muttered.

"Yeah, we're awake, see you soon," Sirius said and hung up in the phone. Then he sat staring at it for several moment, before jumping up and down on the spot for a while.

"Super-cool!" he yelled. "Now rise and shine and be ready for a new day and ball-pin-bens!"

"Pinball pens, Padfoot," Remus muttered and slowly rose from the bed.

"We're showering first!" Sirius yelled, grabbed Remus' nightshirt and dragged him to the bathroom. Lily stared at the door for a moment while James tried to un-knot his hair.

"Is he always this annoying in the mornings?" Lily asked an rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. James nodded solemnly as he untied the last knot.

"Get used to it, Lily," he said and yawned. They got up and Lily went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When they had eaten and showered, professor Appleway came with a bag full of things. He gave them each a pinball pen and a notebook. Sirius stared at the items disapprovingly.

"Do we really have to do _more_ homework?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, the horror!" James exclaimed.

"What is this anyway?" Sirius asked and shook the pen like a wand. No one bothered to answer.

"I see you're all dressed in Muggle clothes? Good," Appleway said. "We will be going very soon." Sirius had dressed in black jeans, black boots and a dark red shirt. He also put on his customized leather jacket. The jacket had 'Padfoot' written over the shoulders. He thought he looked rather stunning, which he of course did.

Remus was wearing a light pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black paw print on the front. He put on a light brown jacket that almost reached down to his knees and a scarf in the Gryffindor colours.

James was wearing (in-fashion) torn jeans and a white shirt with a print of a stag's head on it. He was also wearing a dark brown jacket and a blue scarf. He had put his Head Boy badge on the front of his jacket, mostly to annoy Sirius.

Lily was wearing a flowing red skirt and a green top. Her jacket was in a very beautiful green colour that she knew brought out her eyes. She had put her Head Girl badge on her jacket too. She was wearing a blue scarf, matching to James'.

Appleway looked over their clothes to look for anything magical on them. After he had taken off the spell that got the letters on Sirius' jacket to change colours, he nodded approvingly.

"Off we go, then," he said and they walked the short way to the school. Remus and Lily had brought their book bags, but James and Sirius didn't bother. After all, they had a reputation to take care of, even though no one here knew them.

The school was a red brick stone building in the shape as a horse shoe. Appleway looked like he knew where he was going, because he led them directly to the 'arm' on the right and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a female voice from the inside. Appleway opened the door and they walked in. It was a small class with about ten students. The teacher was an young woman, with seemingly a lot of energy. James despised her already. _Nobody_ was supposed to have such amount of energy this early in the morning! Except Sirius, maybe, but he was a special case.

"Okay, everybody!" said the energetic teacher. "Here are the exchange students I have been telling you about. I don't know their names, so they better introduce themselves." She dragged them in the front of the class and motion that they should start introducing themselves.

"Okay, my name is Lily Evans," Lily started. "I'm Head Girl on our school."

"I'm James Potter, Head Boy," James said.

"My name is Remus Lupin, I'm a prefect," Remus said quietly. Then it was Sirius' turn. He scowled at them for bringing up their titles and then sent the class a flashing smile.

"I'm Sirius Black, School Stud, Head Prankster and in the lead of the Detention Race!" he said proudly. James grinned, Remus rolled his eyes and Lily just huffed. Professor Appleway coughed.

"Okay," the female teacher said cautiously. "Well, my name is Ms Appleway. I'm your teacher's cousin." She nodded towards professor Appleway and smiled. Sirius and James had to suppress laughter. No one really understood why, but they were just being themselves, so..

"There are seats for you there," Ms Appleway said and pointed at the four seats in the back. Sirius and James grinned. They always sat in the back, for obvious reasons. The four of them walked down to their seats and sat down. Lily and Remus took out their pens and notebooks. To Sirius and James' great displeasure, they had also remembered their pens and books. Mr Appleway left again and put his students under the care of his cousin.

"For you newcomers; we are having History now," Ms Appleway said. Sirius and James groaned loudly. The teacher fixed them with a firm look. "You have a problem with that?"

"Well, as it turns out; I'm allergic to History," Sirius said gravely. "I will get twitches and cramps in my entire body. Then I will die slowly of spasms."

"And I'm highly allergic to being bored itself," James added with big, innocent eyes that couldn't fool anyone who knew him. "I will die of boredom, and you wouldn't have that on your conscious, would you?" Ms Appleway looked speechless. Then she shook her head as if to clear it, and ignored the stares from Sirius and James, which proved to be rather hard.

"Okay," she said with a small cough. "As I said yesterday, we are going to talk about the World War 2 today," Ms Appleway began. "I guess that you already know much about the subject. So we'll start with a very simple question: Who started WWII? Mr Black?" Sirius looked up from the desk he been laying his head on after his and James' speeches.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Who started the World War 2, Mr Black?" the teacher repeated. Sirius looked blanc. Seeing as he was from a pureblooded wizard family, he had never heard of World War 2 in his whole life.

"Um, I've got it," he said and was thinking hard. Those who knew him, however, knew that he didn't have a clue and was looking out names from the blue. This time, from the last author Remus had been fond of. "Oh yes, I remember! Hemingway!" Someone laughed. The teacher did not. She quirked a eyebrow and fixed Sirius with a stern glare that somehow made her look like McGonagall.

"Do not make fun of Hemingway, or the WWII. This is a very serious matter, Mr Black," she said. Remus groaned silently. She had used the s-word. Here it comes, he thought.

"But I _am_ Sirius, Ms Appleway!" he said loudly. This time, everyone laughed. Except the others from Hogwarts, as the joke had been old for a very long time there. Sirius was very happy for a new audience.

The rest of the class went on without further problems. Except when James and Sirius was to use their pinball pens. Sirius was banging his against the desk in fury and James looked around for ink. Lily had to take their pens and show them how to press the button and write. James and Sirius then thought it was so fun that they kept doodling on their notebooks during the entire class.

"And we'll talk about the consequences for that in our next lesson," Ms Appleway said and signalled the end of the class.

"That was utterly and totally _boring_!" James exclaimed when they walked out of class. "But better than Binns." He added as an afterthought.

"Everything would be better than Binns," Remus said. "Ms Appleway said we was to have Math next. This is going to be a true nightmare. I only know the basic. Anyone know Math?" Sirius and James shook their heads.

"A bit," Lily said. "I have been trying to follow Petunia's Math homework in the summers. I want to follow the time." James and Sirius looked at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"You're mad, Lily," Sirius said in a grave voice. "Utterly, absolutely, completely raving mad!"

"I think Lily is rather smart, Padfoot," Remus said calmly. Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"Moony, how could you?!" he exclaimed in mock horror, which made several students send him strange looks.

"Hello!" an young female voice said from behind. "You're the transfer students, right?" The group turned around to meet the source of the voice. It belonged to a girl Remus remembered to have seen in the History lesson. She had curly blonde hair and startling blue eyes that somehow reminded them of Dumbledore.

"Yeah, that would be us," Lily said.

"Let me introduce myself: My name is Lucy, I'm leader of the pupils' council," the girl said and held out a hand. They all shook her hand. "I was told to show you around. I don't have classes right now, so we can just go around now?" Everyone nodded vigorously. None of them wanted to have Maths.

"Here are your timetables," Lucy said and handed them out. "The first one you got was wrong. Your teacher said that none of you have Math. Okay; what would you like to see first?"

"The eating area!" Sirius exclaimed. "When's lunch?"

"Then the cafeteria it is!" Lucy laughed. "Lunch is at eleven o'clock, after the two classes that goes now. Follow me." They followed Lucy to a room filled with chatter and smells. Sirius looked ecstatic.

"Is it food all the time here?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"Almost," she said. "They make a hot meal every day at lunch, but on other times on the day they have some snacks of the sort. And fruit for those who prefer that." Sirius pulled a face.

"Okay, let me show you the other classrooms," she said.

The rest of the time before lunch was spent walking around on the school area, getting to know the place and knowing where the classrooms were. When lunchtime came, professor Appleway showed up with a card to each of his four students.

"You will only need to show this to the cafeteria lady, and you'll get free lunch," he said. "Hogwarts have already paid for your food. You just have to remember to actually _bring_ it every day. No card, no food." Even Sirius looked like he was paying attention. Then he snapped a card and ran to the cafeteria lady. Lucy stared after him.

"Is he always like that?" she asked James. He nodded solemnly.

"He have been like that for all the time I've known him," he said and shrugged. "There's nothing to do about it really. It's just how he is." They walked over to find food. Today's meal was spaghetti, a meal that James loathed above everything. He stared at his plate of food as if it had served him great injustice. Sirius grinned at him while they walked over to an empty table. Lucy rather liked their company, so she joined them.

After they sat down, a brown-haired girl with her face filled with freckles came bouncing over to them. Her ponytail was almost falling out, and her clothes where a size too big. She looked deliriously happy.

"Hey, Lucy," she said and sat down next to her. "Hey, you guys." She turned towards the Gryffindors with a warm smile.

"My name is Brigitte," she said and held out her hand. They shook it and said their names. "Hey, I'm throwing a party this Friday! You just _have_ to come! The whole class will be there. It will be sort of a welcome-party for you!" She looked expectedly at them. At first, they were a little thrown back by her straight-forward-ness, but recovered quickly.

"Sure!" Sirius said ecstatically.

"Absolutely!" James joined in. Lily and Remus nodded in agreement.

"When is it?" Remus asked, ever the practical one. Brigitte jumped up and down on her seat in thrill.

"At nine," she said and bounced off to the next table, most likely sending on the message.

"Energetic isn't she?" Remus asked no-one in particular. James, Sirius, Lily and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"She's my best friend, so I've got used to it," Lucy said smiling.

"Good for you. I still remember my problems to get used to Sirius," Remus said. "It took me ages before I got used to being awoken every morning by someone jumping on my bed, yelling 'breakfast!' at the top of his lungs." Sirius hit him playfully on the arm.

"I wasn't that annoying!" he said. Remus and James just looked at him.

"Oh no?" James said. "You are behaving the exact same way after six and a half year, and it's _still_ annoying!" Sirius threw a bit of sausage on him. Remus groaned.

"Here they go again," Remus said. Lucy looked uncertain about what to believe about two seventeen-year-olds who threw food at each other.

"Ignore their immatureness," Lily said to Lucy. "It's just the way they are."

"Yes! It's the way we are!" Sirius yelled while he was pouring his glass of water down James' shirt. James shrieked when the water met his back. At this moment, the entire room was staring at them. Remus and Lily ate in a manner that clearly said that they were used to this.

"You, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, are in deep trouble!" James yelled and ran after Sirius out of the room. Sirius was laughing like a madman.

"No running in the cafeteria!" the lunch-lady screamed after them, and was promptly ignored. Sirius and James were used to madam Pince yelling after them, so they could handle a Muggle lunch-lady.

Lucy stared in disbelief after the two boys, as did all the other students in the cafeteria. Remus and Lily finished their food before going off after their two hopeless friends.

"Where do you think they are?" Lily asked while they were walking the hallways.

"I have no idea," Remus answered honestly. "Where do people go at this place anyway?" Lily shrugged.

"Mooooooonyyyyy!" a slightly hysteric voice yelled from behind them. They didn't even have the time to turn around before Sirius jumped them. He turned and held Remus in front of him like a shield when James came after. Both boys were panting after all the running.

"Save me, O brave knight in shining armour!" Sirius wailed, took a firmer grip of Remus' arms and tried to shrink behind his shoulders. "Don't let him get me!" James had a dripping sponge in his hand. He grinned evilly. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Prongs," he warned. "I don't want to get wet." James smirked. Remus did the only smart thing to do; he stepped aside so that the wet sponge hit Sirius square in his face. Remus and James howled with laughter when Sirius tried to shake the water off in a very dog-like manner. Even Lily had to laugh at the sight.

"What are you doing?" a voice demanded. They all turned around to see a tall man with a very McGonagall-ish look on his face. His lips was pressed into a thin line and he had a big frown on his face. Sirius and James shrunk a little.

"Do all our teachers have cousins here?" Sirius whispered quietly. James chuckled. They quickly grew quiet when the man fixed them with the Glare again.

"I'm sorry, sir," James said. "We were.. ehh.. washing the floor?" Remus sighed. James was a horrible liar. He could never get up with something original or convincing. It was really not odd that he and Sirius got in trouble so often, seeing as James couldn't lie if his life depended on it and Sirius tended to make a feather into five hens.

"Washing the floor, eh?" the man said suspiciously. "Names?"

"James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black," Sirius said while pointing at them in turn. "What are yours?" he then added with a cheeky smile. Remus smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Moony?" Sirius said and rubbed the spot Remus haad hit him on.

"Because you're being a dolt?" Remus suggested. Sirius seemed to be pondering this over, before he just shrugged and nodded.

"Ahem," the McGonagall-man made a noise. They all fixed their attention back at him again. "Are you going to get the water away?" It didn't look like the man was going to take no as an answer. James and Sirius nodded slowly. The man grunted his approval and walked away. Then James cast Sirius a grin a took out his wand.

"James! Put that away!" Lily said accusingly. "Someone might see you!"

"Relax, Lily. They're all in class," James said nonchalantly and waved his wand. The water disappeared. James looked pleased and put his wand back in his pocket.

"It's the first day, and you're already breaking the rules," Remus said disapprovingly. "When are you ever going to learn how to be cautious?" James looked like he was thinking about it.

"How about never?" he then suggested with a grin. Sirius grinned with him and they all walked towards the cafeteria. Before they could get so far, however, they were stopped. Mr and Ms Appleway stood in front of them.

"Come with us," Mr Appleway said. Lily, Remus, James and Sirius followed into a small office. It was Ms Appleway's.

"You're not used to acting discreetly, are you?" Ms Appleway asked. Remus and Lily exchanged glances. Had she seen something?

"You should be happy that my cousin know what you are," Mr Appleway said gravely. "I told you not to use magic in front of the Muggles and the first thing you do is exactly that!" he sighed heavily. "What should I do with you?" James and Sirius had the dignity to look a little ashamed. For a while that is.

"You knew that we are witch and wizards?" Sirius asked Ms Appleway indignantly. "And yet you asked me about that war thing in history class. That wasn't very nice of you." He crossed his arms and pretended to be angry. Ms Appleway wasn't used to him, so she didn't realize he was only faking.

"I'm sorry, Mr Black, but I didn't know that you haven't heard of World War 2. I don't know much about your world," she said, apologizing. Sirius grinned. They all knew that Mr Appleway was a Muggleborn; he had told them so himself.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"I wanted to talk with you about how this is going to work," Mr Appleway said. "First: you two "(he pointed at Sirius and James)" weren't acting very discreet in the cafeteria during lunch, nor in the hallway just a few moments ago. I'm getting quite used to you by now, but here I will ask you to act a little more tactful. Can you do that?"

"We will do our best, professor," Lily said. James and Sirius wisely kept their mouth shut.

"Who is that man who look like McGonagall?" James asked suddenly. Mr Appleway looked like he was thinking, then it dawned upon him.

"You must be talking about the janitor, Mr Prewitt," he said. "Have you had an encounter with him already?" Sirius and James nodded vigorously and Mr Appleway sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do about you?" he asked no one in particular. "Well; it was one more thing we wanted to talk to you about. Tomorrow you will have PE. I will warn you: you have to get to know more about Muggle sports. I know that there are a TV in your room. Watch some sports there tonight, so you're a little bit prepared tomorrow. This is nothing like Quidditch, James and Sirius, this is much more physical." Remus groaned. He surely didn't want to have PE! Lily didn't look too pleased either. James and Sirius, however, were enthusiastic as always.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "We're going to do sports as a class!"

"Hurray!" James added and punched the air with his fist.

"You'll have to bring towels and showering equipments too," Ms Appleway said. "Everyone will be showering at school after gymnastics class." Remus looked more displeased at this idea, even James and Sirius sobered a little, while casting small glances at Remus. Remus hated to show people the scars he was cowered with. And now he had to find an explanation to the Muggles.

_Please review?? Pretty please??_

_If any of you have suggestions to what's going to happened in the next chapters, please review and tell me! I'm open for ideas!!_


	4. Chapter 4 PE And Clothes

Chapter 4 – PE And Explanations

_Okay, first: I'm truly sorry that this took so long, but I got so much more reviews on my other fic, so I concentrated on that one. :Hint hint:_

_I realised I had done a big mistake with the gym thing. I translated wrong. In Norway we say gym, but in English that would be PE. It's corrected in this chapter__. Sorry if I got you confused._

_It was the idea of PE and the clothes (you'll understand when you get there) that got me to write this story in__ the first place!_

_(I have fixed this too. Just a tiny little bit though.)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 – PE And ****Clothes**

After school that memorable first day, the Marauders (yes, I know I'm supposed to include Peter in the Marauders, but he's not here, is he?!) and Lily walked back to their apartment. Professor Appleway had stayed behind; said he needed to talk with his cousin.

"He's probably telling her what kind of wonderful persons we are," Sirius said with confidence as they walked out of the elevator on their way to their apartment. Lily chuckled.

"It's good to see that someone believes that," Remus said and patted Sirius on the back while James opened the door.

"Wow!" Lily said sarcastic. "James Potter managed to open the door! Should we applaud?" James grinned.

"This is why I love this girl!" he said and threw an arm around her shoulder. "She have such wonderful way of always complementing me!" Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes. When it came to Lily, James was very, _very_ dense. Even, in their forth year, when Lily had said that she would rather kiss the giant squid than him, James had managed to turn that into a good thing. No one quite understood how, but that's part of the mystery that is James Potter.

"Okay; who's up for dinner?" Lily asked. James and Sirius started jumping up and down and shouting 'I am, I am' at the top of their lungs.

"I can help you, Lily," Remus said, ignoring Sirius and James who were still jumping and shouting.

"Thank you, Remus," Lily said grateful. She hadn't been looking forward to cooking to the two black-haired maniacs.

Lily retreated to the kitchen to make dinner. Remus was going to show Sirius and James how to use the TV. Mr Appleway was right; the two of them needed to understand a bit about Muggle sport before tomorrow.

"Okay, guys. This is a TV," Remus started and pointed on said TV. Both of the black-haired boys looked completely blanc. "On the TV you can see images, or films, as they can be called. You can also watch the news. It's almost like a Wizarding photo, except that it do much more." He found the remote and switched on the telly. James made a noise and tried to hide behind a pillow. Sirius jumped over the sofa with a scream and hid himself behind it. Remus sighed heavily. He changed to a sports channel that showed a football match between Wales and Scotland. (AN: I don't know the first thing about football matches in the UK. This is plainly guesswork!)

"You should watch this and try to understand the rules," Remus said patiently to his best friends, who were coming out from their hiding spots to satisfy their curiosity. "Lucy mentioned that we had football in PE tomorrow. You have to know _something_ about the game then. Everyone in the Muggle world know about football." Sirius and James were now staring at the telly and had obviously not heard a word of what Remus was saying.

"Just let them watch, Remus," Lily said from the kitchen where she was cutting chicken. "Either they'll understand or they won't. We'll just have to wait and see." Remus sighed and joined Lily in the cooking.

"You're probably right, Lily," he said. "But I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that keeps telling me this is going to hell."

"When James and Sirius are concerned, I really thought you had learned to expect the worse at all times," Lily grinned and handed him a onion and a knife. "Cut the onion, will you?" she added.

"Oh joy," Remus said without much enthusiasm. He almost cut himself when a loud yell could be heard from the living room. "What the – ?" Lily looked equally puzzled. They looked over to the two black-haired boys who were now swearing at the TV.

"I think they've understood the rules," Lily said.

"Sounds like it," Remus replied. But just then Sirius yelled loudly.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Square in the face!" he yelled.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," James added and looked with pity on the TV. Remus and Lily exchanged glances. This didn't sound like football at all.

"What exactly are you two watching?" Lily enquired and walked over to them. Then she looked disapprovingly on the TV and sighed.

"Remus, they found wrestling!" she exclaimed. "Do something! They are _your_ friends!" She then marched back to the kitchen, grabbed the knife from Remus' hands and started cutting the onion. Remus had now nothing else to do than explain a few things to his friends.

"Hey, guys!" Remus said loudly over the noise from the TV. He walked out from the kitchen and sat on the couch at Sirius' side. "You're not supposed to watch _this_! You're supposed to learn about football!"

"But Moony!" Sirius wailed. "That was boring!"

"Yes!" James added. "And you don't want us to be bored, do you?" Both of them tried the puppy-dog eyes and failed miserably.

"If that's what it takes to learn you the rules of football, then yes!" Remus answered. "You have to learn the rules till tomorrow, or people will get suspicious!"

"But…but, "Sirius looked out of words, which was a very rare sight. Remus took the remote and switched back to the football. Then he started to explain the rules. After he had explained and Sirius and James had understood, Lily called them over for dinner.

While they ate, Lily explained the small details about football that Remus couldn't. Since Lily was Muggleborn she knew a lot more about Muggle sports than Remus, who was half-blood.

Lily managed to convince Sirius and James to help with the dishes, something she was very proud of. After that they all went to bed. It had after all been an exciting day. And tomorrow was going to be just as exciting.

--

They wandered off to school in excitement. Sirius and James said they were very curious about this football-thing. They understood the rules now, and had actually found it quite fascinating.

"When do we have PE?" Sirius asked for the sixth time. Remus sighed heavily.

"Second period, Sirius! Right before lunch," he answered.

"Oh, that's right!" Sirius said. But after two minutes;

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"When do we have PE?"

Remus' left eye started to twitch.

"Uh-oh," Sirius said in alarm. "We'd better go, Prongs." James and Sirius ran away before Remus could stop them.

"Wait up, guys!" Lily yelled after them. "You don't know where we're going!" Sirius and James came to a halt. They looked at each other.

"We're waiting for you if Remus promise to not twitch at us again," James said.

"I promise," Remus answered automatically. He had gotten quite used to his friends' antics after all these years.

The first class they had was English. The teacher was Ms Appleway. She turned out to be quite the book-fanatic.

"A cross-over between Madam Pince and Remus," Sirius mumbled and shuddered.

They were reading a novel. A Muggle novel, which James and Sirius had never heard about. The book was called 'Dracula' and was written by a guy name Bram Stoker. James and Sirius looked blanc.

"What is this book about, Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed heavily. Every Muggle had somehow heard of Dracula once in their lifetime. He whispered an explanation to them, while the class answered questions from the teacher. Sirius and James looked surprised when Remus told them that the book was about a vampire and Remus had to explain that it was (in the Muggles' eyes) only fiction.

"They have gotten several parts right, but it's mostly guesswork," he said patiently. He had read the book once, and so had Lily, so they together they explained the vital parts of the story to Sirius and James.

The bell rang for break, and it was time for PE. Remus groaned.

"This is going to be a catastrophe," Lily said darkly.

"I agree," Remus muttered.

"Ah, cheer up, you two!" Sirius said. He was jumping at their sides, looking _way_ to cheery for Remus' taste.

"Stop jumping," Lily snapped. Sirius pretended he didn't hear her.

They had reached the gymnasium. Mr and Ms Appleway stood outside waiting for them. Mr Appleway looked nervous.

"What's the matter, professor?" Lily asked politely when they reached them. Mr Appleway fidgeted.

"You are getting proper clothing for the lesson," he said worriedly. "In the school colour."

"And why's that so bad?" Remus asked nervously. He was expecting the worse.

"Well," Mr Appleway looked more nervous. He gave them each an outfit consisting of a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. In green. _Slytherin_ green. With silver lining. Remus changed his mind; he had never expected something _this_ bad. They looked at the clothes in horror.

"Are we going to wear these?!" Sirius yelled. The others in their class looked at him when they passed. Sirius ignored them.

"We can't do that, professor!" James added, equally loud. "It's against all we stand for." Remus unwrapped the shirt and looked at it. It was disgustingly Slytherin-green with silver lining around the neck, arms and bottom. The school name was written in silver on the back. The shorts had silver lining around each leg and the top. With, to Remus' immense horror, the school number on the behind.

"It had to be a school with these colours," he murmured irritably.

"Please, don't make us do this!" Sirius and James was practically begging now. Lily just continued staring at the horrid clothes in her hands. Sure, the green colour would suit her eyes, but it was so _wrong_! She had been hanging out with the Gryffindor core for so long that she despised Slytherin almost as much as they did.

"I hate my life," Remus muttered. They started walking to the changing-rooms in dread. Sirius and James were making a scene by holding the clothes on an arms-length by their fingertips.

"If it's for any comfort for you, I hate my life too, Moony," Sirius said sadly.

"I hate _Slytherins_!" James said fiercely.

"I bet Dumbledore was having the time of his life when he chose this school," Lily said angrily. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to wring his beardy neck when we get back to Hogwarts," James muttered. Sirius was swearing fiercely under his breath.

Lily parted from the boys and went to the girls changing room. There she met up with Lucy and Brigitte.

"Hey, Lily!" Lucy said cheerful. Lily scowled at her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"The clothes," Lily answered tightly. "They are so…so _wrong_!" Lucy stared at Lily.

"But the colour will suit you perfectly!" said Brigitte, who had already changed. Lily sighed and started changing too.

"Yes, yes, I know," Lily said without sounding self-centred. She knew, but she didn't care. "But this is the colour of a house at our school. A house me and my friends detest. The house we're part of uses red and gold as it's colours." Lucy and Brigitte looked interested.

"You have to explain this to us later," Brigitte said and Lucy nodded. Lily sighed.

"Okay," she mumbled. "But it will have to wait till after school. We don't have time in our classes."

Meantime, in the boys locker room, there were swearing. Lots of swearing.

"What in Merlin's name was Dumbledore thinking?!" Sirius yelled and stomped his foot.

"I can't believe it," James muttered over and over again. Remus looked just as miserable as the two others. He was swearing under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Jonathan, one of the boys in their class. The three Gryffindors glared daggers at him.

"This is what's wrong!" Sirius yelled and waived the green shirt in his face.

"But what's wrong with the shirt?" asked one of the other boys.

"It's green!" James yelled, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world, and for him, it was. Everyone of the boys were now staring at the new kids.

"You guys are weird," one of them declared.

The Gryffindors reluctantly changed into their new clothes while muttering about "bloody Slytherin outfit", "Dumbledore will die a very painful death" and "_no one_ will ever find out about this". This only caused them to get more stares. Some of them looked like they wanted to ask Remus why he was covered in scars, but decided otherwise when they saw the warning look on his face.

After a while all of the students, Gryffindors and Muggle, were gathered in the gym. The Gryffindors had huddled together a little away from the rest. They were trying to hide their humiliation.

"It's pretty ironic that this school has managed to do something the Slytherins have never accomplished," James said bitterly.

"What?" Lily asked. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Prongs is right," Sirius said while looking in disgust on the clothes he was wearing. "They always try to humiliate us or charm our clothes into the Slytherin colour, but they haven't succeeded."

"I hate this," Remus added pityingly.

"I agree," Sirius and James said in unison. The teacher heard them and turned towards them. He was a rather skinny man with bushy grey hair and pale blue eyes. His eyebrows were just as bushy as his hair.

"Hello there!" he said, and made the whole class turn to look at them.

"Hello," Lily answered politely.

"The new students, eh?" the teacher asked.

"Now, we're the janitors," Sirius said with a sarcastic voice. He always got sarcastic when miserable. Remus smacked him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Yes, we're the new students," Lily said tiredly. The teacher eyed them wearily. He sighed heavily before continuing.

"What's your names then?" he asked.

"Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Remus said and pointed on them in turn.

"I'm Mr Smith," the teacher said. Sirius and James snickered at the name, but Mr Smith ignored them and continued making teams for football. This was the moment Sirius had been waiting eagerly for. Remus and Lily had been dreading it.

"This is going to hell," Remus mumbled to Lily when James and Sirius was sent to opposite teams.

"Oh yes," Lily answered as she joined Sirius' team. Remus was sent to James' team.

The football match was…interesting. James missed the ball five times before he managed to kick it 4 metres. He was very proud. Sirius laughed at him, but he didn't do better himself. Remus tried to keep in the background, but was forced to participate after all. However, Remus was raised by a Muggleborn mother in a Muggle neighbourhood, and thus he knew how to play football. Lily also knew very well, but hadn't played it since long before Hogwarts.

The teacher and their classmates laughed when Sirius was set in the goal and didn't have a single clue as to how to catch the ball.

"Think Quidditch, Padfoot," Remus said when he went pass him. "Your job is the same as Johnson's. Keep the ball out of the goal."

"But it's only one goal, Moony! And look how big it is!" Sirius wailed. "This is so weird!" Sirius continued muttering to himself while the people around him kept giving him looks.

"Hey, Sirius!" one of Sirius' team-mates yelled after Sirius had let in his fifth goal. "Have you never played football? You have to actually stop the ball from getting in the net!" Sirius scowled back, then decided to take the sympathy-card. He sniffed.

"No! I have never played football! My parents hate my guts and never let me join any football practise or something," he faked a sob behind his hands, and could fool anyone but his friends. All their classmates had gathered around him now. The teacher came over too. They all eyed him with worry. "They never let me associate with other kids! I had to be at home and learn proper etiquette, so I wouldn't embarrass them on the very formal parties they held! I never got a childhood with football or playing in the mud! I practically begged them, but they said it wasn't proper! They hate me!" He was wailing pityingly now. James, Remus and Lily walked over to him and put comforting hands on his shoulders. Sirius didn't waste the opportunity and threw himself at Remus, pretending to sob uncontrollably against his chest. Sirius was a great actor, he always had been.

"I think that will be enough for today," Mr smith said. The class started towards to locker rooms with an occasional worried glance towards Sirius.

"See you later," Lily whispered to them and went to the girls' locker room.

"You okay, Mr Black?" Mr Smith asked worriedly. Sirius sniffed loudly and nodded.

"I'll be okay," he said in a weakly tone. Yes, Sirius was an excellent actor.

They walked into the locker rooms, and all the boys in their class looked worriedly to Sirius. Sirius, however, removed his hands from his suspiciously dry face and high-fived James.

"I should really get an award for that one!" he said cheerily. James and Remus laughed with him.

"Congrats, Padfoot!" Remus said and clapped Sirius on his back. "Even Minnie would have bought that!"

"I'm the best!" Sirius said. "Now lets get the hell out of these clothes!" The two others agreed happily.

Meanwhile the other boys in the room had looked on the Gryffindors with their mouths open and their eyes huge in astonishment.

"That was all a fake?" Jonathan inquired. Sirius grinned at him.

"Yes, it was," he said. James and Remus snorted. Jonathan turned his attention to them.

"It's not a lie," James explained. "Padfoot's parents are downright nasty. They did all the things he said, but he isn't as affected by it as he showed now. He just want to escape PE." Sirius winked merrily towards his audience and hit the showers. The rest of the boys quickly followed. (AN: Get your heads out of the gutter, people!!)

They met with Lily, Lucy and Brigitte outside after quick and very cold showers. (AN: The showers where we have PE is _always_ cold, so I pass on the tradition.) Lucy and Brigitte looked worried at Sirius, and started asking him if he was okay. Sirius grinned.

"Never been better," he said. "Especially since I got us out from PE that fast!"

"Yes, thank you for that, Sirius," Lily said. "It was beyond embarrassment. We should get excused from PE since we don't have it at our school."

"You don't have PE?!" Brigitte exclaimed. "You lucky bastards!"

"Yes, we know," Remus smiled.

_Thank you for reading! Please review! _

_What do you think of the colours of the clothes? I imagined that especially Sirius would be mad at this. It was the biggest pusher in this story._

_Oh, and if you have some suggestion as to what should happened in the chapters to come, please tell me! You know how!_


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping Trip

Chapter 5 – Shopping Trip

_:hides from the rotten tomatoes: Hello! Please don't kill me!_

_I know it's been ages since I last updated.. I'm sorry for it. But I hardly got any reviews and it kinda made it hard to write for some reason. Now I understand the writers in here that gets moody when no one review. It's sad not getting reviews._

_Sooo.. Please forgive me?_

_I know that this chapter is short, but I promised _bluefuzzykiwi_ that I would update during this week, and I'm going away for the weekend so it had to be today. Besides; the next chapter should be longer!_

**_Oh! I almost forgot: I have done some changes in the earlier chapters. If you want to read those, you know how to go back! :grins: For those who don't want to: it Ocober now. Not April. I kinda understood how NOT probable it was that they would go away on one of the last months in their last school year..._**

_So yeah.. On with it then!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 5 – Shopping Trip**

After the eventful Tuesday with the PE, an uneventful Wednesday followed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Thursday afternoon when the Gryffindors went to the mall to buy food. Remus and Lily had been postponing it as long as they could, but they were out of all the food they needed now, so the trip had to be made.

They walked to the store after school that day. Lucy and Brigitte joined them. They were going to eat dinner with them the same day.

The store was pretty big. It contained everything they would need.

"Where's the shampoo?" Sirius asked the moment they stepped foot inside the store. Lucy and Brigitte gave him odd looks.

"The shampoo?" Brigitte asked. "What kind of boy are you?"

"The kind who likes to feel clean," Sirius answered without missing a heartbeat. "I don't want to look like Snivellius." James and Remus shuddered at the image. Lucy and Brigitte gave them odd looks again.

"It's a guy at out school," Remus explained. "We suspect that he never washes his hair. It certainly doesn't look like he does." Lucy and Brigitte looked disgusted.

"It's true," Lily confirmed. "I have never asked him if he washes it, but I don't think he does."

"Gross," Brigitte said. But James and Sirius had lost track of the conversation. Actually, Remus noticed, they weren't there at all.

"Damn! Lily, we lost them!" he exclaimed. Lily looked around with a horrified expression.

"How could we loose them?" she asked in a frantic. "Where do you think they are?"

"Looking for the shampoos, I guess," Remus said, and started down an aisle. "But they have no idea where it is, so they are most likely just wandering."

"Sirius and James are dangerous when wandering!" she followed him and they picked up the pace when they reached the vegetables. Lucy and Brigitte followed them too, giving each other confused looks.

"What's wrong with Sirius and James wandering?" Lucy asked. Remus turned towards her and gave her a look.

"Where have you been the last days?" he asked. "Haven't you noticed them? They always get these strange ideas when they are alone. Believe me; you don't want to see the result of their strange ideas." Lucy looked like se doubted the seriousness in this statement, but refrained from commenting.

"What do they have in this store?" Remus asked.

"Everything," Lucy answered. "They even got a part for garden supplies. Jacuzzis, even!" Lily and Remus stopped dead in their tracks. They turned towards Lucy with horrified expressions on their faces.

"It's not water in them, I hope?" Lily asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Some of them contain water," Brigitte answered. "You can even turn them on!"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked when Remus and Lily both turned slightly green.

"Where is the garden part?" Remus asked in a frantic. Before anyone could answer, noises could be heard from their left somewhere. Remus swore he heard a splash.

"It's them," Lily and Remus said in unison. They took off in the direction of the noise. The commotion grew louder. A few employees ran towards the source of the noise. Remus could now distinguish voices from the yelling. It was Sirius and James.

What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. They had reached the Jacuzzis, as they feared. Sirius was standing on the floor in front of a Jacuzzi. He was dripping wet and grumbling under his breath. He was checking his reflection in the water. Probably to check his hair, Remus thought. James was on the floor, laughing and holding his sides. He too was wet, but not nearly as wet as Sirius. Remus suspected that James had pushed Sirius into the tub. Sirius shook himself like a dog, and everyone near him got sprayed with water.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?!" Remus asked angrily. He sent a glare at them, and James' grin disappeared.

"It was his fault!" Sirius said defensively and pointed a soaking wet arm to James. James looked sheepish.

"How did this happened, James?" Lily asked in a deadly tone.

"Heh. Funny you should ask, Lily dear," James said.

"He pushed me!" Sirius said, waiving an accusingly finger in James' face. As a result, James got even more wet. "On purpose, I might add!"

"But you were teasing me!" James retaliated. "You were being very pushable!"

"I don't think that's a word, Jamie-boy," Sirius answered and stuck out his tongue.

"That's it!" Remus said loudly, causing them both to stop. "You two be quiet. You are going to follow us now. Do not leave our sight. We are shopping what we need and then we'll be leaving."

"I'm going to make shop-rules to you two," Lily said, scowling. "Honestly! You are eighteen years old! You should be able to behave by now!" James had the decency to look a bit ashamed. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't look affected by Lily's speech. He was too busy keeping a guarded eye on Remus.

"Now, move!" Remus ordered. James and Sirius saluted and followed meekly.

After that the rest of the shopping went fairly peacefully. If one didn't count the incident when Sirius eventually found the shampoo and wanted to try it since his hair was already dripping wet. And when James found a costume store that had a Wizarding outfit complete with long beard and pointy hat. ("Look! We can dress up as Dumbledore!") According to the package, however, it was supposed to be Merlin. This made James and Sirius very gleeful. Then there was the incident when Sirius found dog-equipments and tried to talk Remus into buying him a bone because ha had "been such a good doggy". Remus flat-out refused and suggested to buy a leash instead. Sirius had then waggled his eyebrows and his eyes had taken a vacant look the rest of the shopping trip.

I take it back. The shopping trip didn't go smoothly after the Jacuzzi Incident.

Lucy and Brigitte looked like they seriously questioned both James and Sirius' sanity after the trip. They kept giving them wary looks on the way to the flat the Gryffindors shared.

Well inside the safety of their flat, Lily and Remus gave relieved sighs. James groaned and flopped down on one of the couches. There he kicked off his shoes and dropped his head over the edge. Sirius had fallen in a boneless pile on the floor by the other couch. Lily made a disagreeing noise, but walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. By doing that she left the task of getting the two boys cleaned up to Remus.

"Go take a shower, Sirius," Remus ordered. "You are dripping wet and you still have some shampoo in your hair. Imagine how it would look when it dries!" That was the right thing to say, as Sirius got a slightly panicked look on his face by the idea that his hair could be anything _less_ than perfect. He then promptly disappeared into the bathroom. Remus gave a relieved sigh again.

"And you James, are to go to the bedroom and change," he said to James. James made a face, but knew not to argue with Remus when he used that voice. A short moment after James disappeared into the bedroom, singing could be heard from the bathroom.

"Just sit down on the couch," Remus said to their two guests. "Lily is our resident cook and will make the dinner. Sirius and James will most likely not be done yet. Especially Sirius. He uses forever in the shower."

"He acts kinda girly sometimes," Brigitte observed. Remus snorted.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet," he said with a grin. "He can get much worse."

"I'm just glad we managed to stop them before they did something worse than they already have," Lily said from the kitchen. "Honestly, those two are going to be the death of me."

"You think you got it bad?!" Remus exclaimed. "I've been sharing a dorm with them for six years!"

"Ah, but it was me who was proposed to every time I got too close to that menace," Lily pointed out. She came out and leant on the doorframe. "At least you didn't have to deal with the horrible cards, songs, gifts and being asked out every single day!" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms. Remus grinned.

"You're right," he said. "And I'm _very_ happy for that!"

"Who are you talking about now?" Lucy asked curiously.

"James," Remus said. "They have been dating for a month now. Lily finally gave up. And that's good! I was getting very tired of listening to James list all Lily's good qualities, or talk for hours about her "beautiful forest-green eyes, so deep you can drown in them and love it"! And yes, that was a direct quote." Lucy and Brigitte snickered while Lily blushed and walked back to the food se was preparing.

James came prancing out of the bedroom. He looked immensely pleased and was holding his hands behind his back.

"James," Remus said warily. "What are you so smug about?" James grinned.

"Look what I found!" he said proudly, brought out his hands and showed the what he had been holding. It was a bottle of scotch.

"And why, pray tell, are you so satisfied for finding a bottle of scotch?" Remus asked dryly. James grinned wider.

"I thought we could play "I never"," he said with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. Remus wanted to crawl under the couch and die.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Look: I made a cliffie!! Aren't you proud?! …not…?:pouts:_

_I'll try to update faster from now on! I promise! The next chapter will be up faster at least. Since I left you a cliffie and all._

_So… please review?_


End file.
